Motaro
Motaro is a member of the Outworld race known as Centaur and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is the supporting antagonist in Mortal Kombat 3, and a minor antagonist in 9''. Info Motaro was brought to Earth by Shao Kahn after he invaded Earth. The warlord had begun to favour the Centaurs over the Shokans and had helped the former to subjugate the latter. After Shao formed his extermination squads, Motaro was named as leader of this group of warriors. After Kano's defeat at the hands of Sonya Blade, the Centaur captured and imprisoned him to await punishment for his failure. However he was defeated by Sheeva, who freed Kano. Motaro returned in ''Armageddon, where his race had been transformed into bipedal versions of themselves known as minotaurs by a curse placed on the centaurs by the Shokans. In his ending, he defeated Blaze and the firespark's fire enveloped him. As the flames vanish, Motaro realised that he is on four legs once more, the Shokans' curse lifted. He then swore vengeance on the Shokans for their treachery. Ultimately, as with nearly every combatant, Motaro is killed at the end of Armageddon. New timeline In an alternate Timeline, Motaro was once again a minion of Shao Kahn. Motaro made very brief cameos in Mortal Kombat 9. During the invasion, both Kurtis Stryker and Raiden spotted Motaro fighting Johnny Cage. Raiden got a glimpse into both Motaro and Cage fighting each other, and it was not ending well for Cage. To prevent Motaro from killing Jhonny, Raiden joins the fight and not only defeats Motaro, but kills him as well. After his death, Sindel joined the invasion and try to finish what Motaro started. Motaro is one of the few characters that's neither playable nor able to be fought. Mortal Kombat film Motaro appears in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, working for Shao Kahn. His rivalry with Sheeva is briefly hinted at, and in his last battle sequence, he is defeated by Jax Briggs. Powers and abilities Motaro possesses superhuman strength, especially in his lower body. His horse half allows him to run at incredible speeds and he possesses a powerful metallic tail that is razor sharp and that can fire energy blasts at his opponent. Motaro is also utterly immune to projectile attacks, reflecting them right back at his opponent. He can also teleport and bang his opponent from behind. In later years, Motaro lost a number of his more powerful abilities, such as his reflection powers. Journal Entry As leader of Shao's extermination squads, Motaro proved to the emperor the centaurs' superiority over the Shokans. During the invasion of Earth, he slew many combatants before they could oppose Shao's rule. He will slay many more in the battle to come. Gallery Motaro.png|Motaro in Armaggedon. Motaro_and_his_Centaurs.jpg|Motaro with his Centaur race in the cartoon. Dead_of_Motaro.png|Motaro dead. Motaro_demonic.png|Motaro looks so freaking demonic! Motaro_drawn.png|A drawing of Motaro. Motaro_film.jpg|Motaro in the film. Motaro_vs.png|Motaro gonna fight. Motaro_made.gif|A bad gif of Motaro. MK_Sub-Bosses.jpg|Motaro between Noob and Smoke. Motaro_killin'_Kank.gif|Motaro murdering Liu Kang. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MK Category:Killed in Action Category:Non Humans Category:Non important Category:Giants Category:Useless Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Antagonists